iMove Back
by Becca Krava
Summary: Let's say that Carly did move to Yackima with her grandpa. Now's she's back and nothing is what it seems. Everything has changed, even if she doesn't know it.


**iMove Back**

Chapter 1

"We will be landing in Seattle in about 5 minutes, please fasten your seatbelt." The pilot said on the intercom before the plane dipped down. I tried not to let out a cheer. I was so glad to be out of Yakima and back in Seattle, especially after spending 2 years in the puke- sounding city. I was almost as relieved to be home as I was when Grandpa said that I could spend the second half of my senior year in Seattle.

The plane landed with a slight _thud_, causing me to slam my face against the window. I waited patiently as the pilot announced his apologizes and as the big woman next to me slowly walked out of her seat. When I had my carry on in hand, I almost ran out of the crowded plane. But instead I had to wait in line as everyone took their time getting out of the plane.

When I was finally out of the plane, I took the chance to inhale the polluted Seattle air that I had missed deeply. I looked around the lobby of the airport, before I saw him. I cried out his name as I ran into Spencer's extended arms, not wanting to let go. Spencer kissed my forehead.

"I missed you kiddo!" Spencer wrapped his hand around my waist as he took one of my suitcases in his hand. "How was Yakima?" he asked as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Can we please not talk about Yakima?" I begged. Spencer laughed as he stopped in front of a red convertible and opened the front door for me. "Did you get a new car?"

"Yeah, some kid named Griffin stole my motorcycle and crashed it. So Socko's cousin, Auto, sold me this car." He explained. He threw my suitcase in the trunk before getting next in the driver's seat next to me. "Do you like it?"

"Love it!" It still had the new car smell.

Less than an hour later, Spencer pulled up in front of our apartment building. I smiled as I ran out of the car, through the lobby, and into the apartment. It was good to be home, especially when _home _didn't smell like old people and prunes. Spencer entered in the door a few minutes later, struggling with my heavy suitcases. I ran up to help him.

"Sorry, I was just excited to be back." I said as I took one of my suitcases from him.

"It's fine." He said. He opened the fridge and threw me a root beer before opening one for himself. I plopped down on the sofa; he sat down next to me. "So, how was Yakima?"

"I hated it! First of all, they make us wear these ugly, gray uniforms at the school. And instead of having many classes, we're all in one room all day with the same teacher every year. I was put in the front row and the teacher could not stop spitting on me." I shuddered.

"Did you at least make any friends?" Spencer asked.

"No. It was just a bunch of girls sucking up to be because of iCarly. Did I mention I went to an all girls school?" I buried my head in Spencer's shoulders, wishing away all of the bad memories. He laughed at me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, you're in Seattle now." Spencer reassured me. "Do Sam and Freddie know that you're back?"

"I haven't really talked to them for at least a year." I admitted. "We lost touch."

"Really? This place has been pretty empty without you three hanging out here all of the time." He hesitated, "By the way, check this out." He clapped and the lamb next to him turned on.

"No way!" I clapped, the turned off. I clapped again and the lamp turned off.

"Yeah, I designed it myself." He clapped again, the light turned on. I clapped, it turn off. He clapped, and it turned on. This continued for about 5 minutes.

"I can't believe that you actually-" Never mind. On my last clap, the lamp caught on fire. Spencer started clapping, hoping to turn the fire off as I ran to grab the fire extinguisher. It was nice to know some things never change.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam!" When I heard the voice, I quickly threw some lip gloss and checked myself in the mirror before I closed my locker and smiled at my friend, Griffin. He was wearing a white v- neck t-shirt with a leather jacket over it.<p>

"Did you get them?" I asked Griffin. He had a good poker face, so I wasn't sure if I could believe his sorrow express. But his face burst into a smile as he held up two white slips of paper. "No way!" I cried out as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "I can't believe that you got tickets for Panic! at the Disco!" I reach for the tickets, but he pulls them away. "Hold on, the show is 21 plus. Did you hold up your end of the deal?"

I rolled my eyes as I reached into my locker and pulled out two plastic cards. He examined the fake IDs. "Nicely done, Puckett."

"I know. I can't believe we're going to a Panic! at the Disco concert!" I did a mini dance, not caring about how much of an idiot I looked. The bell rang. "Okay, well I'll see you after school." When he left, I walked over to my AP Biology class.

"You're late!" The teacher snapped as I walked.

"When aren't I?" I rolled my eyes as I sat down at my desk and the teacher continued droning on about photosynthesis. I rested my head in my hands, which were on my desk. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Freddie. I smiled. I didn't even need to read the message to know what it would say.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I interrupted the teacher.

"But you just got here!" she frowned.

"It's not like I'm going to pay attention anyway!"

"Just go," she sighed.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. I walked through the hallway, past the bathroom, and past my locker. A hand grabbed me and pulled me into a janitor's closet. I screamed, but a hand was put over my mouth to silence me. I bit the hand.

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Benson! Don't scare me like that!" I lightly punched Freddie's shoulder.

"Sorry! I didn't think I'd scare you that much!" Freddie laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest. He stroked my hair before he lifted my chin up before bringing his lips to mine. "I've been waiting all day for this."

I smiled before I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. He pulled me in closer and kissed me passionately. Let's just say this went on for a while.

15 minutes later, I opened the door of the janitor's and looked around. "It's clear." I stepped out of the closet. Freddie was fixing his hair as he stepped out after me. He looked around. We both walked away in different direction as if we never saw each other.


End file.
